De retour à la maison
by Kichuki
Summary: Suite du 3x09 Olivia vit très mal son retour chez elle.
1. Chapter 1

==Je ne suis pas encore décidé sur qui réconfortera le mieux Olivia, Broyles (je trouve leur couple très original =) ou Peter (son fameux Peter ^^) alors à vous de me dire lequel de deux vous préférez voir avec Olivia. De toute façon il y aura des deux ^^.==

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sa vie était un cauchemar depuis peu. Non sa vie entière était un cauchemar mais ces derniers temps, c'était encore pire. Avoir passé deux mois dans un monde qui

n'était pas le sien, un monde où aux yeux de tous elle était un cobaye, une étrangère, quelqu'un à capturer...Et quand enfin elle réussi à rentrer chez elle, Olivia

s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait manqué à personne parce que pendant ces deux mois tous ses proches n'avait rien remarqués. C'était trop pour elle. Ça le serait pour

n'importe qui. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, de parler à quelqu'un mais à qui? Peter? Elle voyait le visage de cette fille à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait

dans les yeux. Elle se sentait plus seule encore que dans l'autre univers. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se battre pour revenir ici. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas

dû supplier Broyles de la sauver, son sacrifice n'aurait pas dû se produire. Sa femme était désormais veuve et ses deux enfants sans père.

Cette nuit allait encore être longue pour Olivia qui ne dormais plus depuis son retour. Elle avait prit l'habitude de tenir un journal comme les insomniaques. Dedans

elle y écrivait tout et n'importe quoi: ses humeurs, ses ressentis, ses déceptions, cette impression de vide autour d'elle...Bien sûr, elle trouvait ça stupide de

faire ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais après tout qui était elle aujourd'hui? elle ne le savait plus.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Pour le petit déjeuner elle ne prenait que le minimum: juste de quoi ne pas tomber dans les pommes. En revanche, elle passait beaucoup

de temps à masquer ses cernes ou tout autre signe de fatigue qui pouvait trahir la réputation de femme forte qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder. Elle n'en

pouvait plus de mentir à tout le monde en disant qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'en pouvait plus tout court. A quoi bon s'accrocher puisque tout allait toujours plus mal?

Si, elle avait une raison: elle était un élément important de la survie de ce monde. Mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle était brisée.

Il était l'heure de partir maintenant. Elle attrapa ses clefs, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et parti. Quand Olivia arriva au bureau, ce climat de malaise avec

ses collègues s'installa. Cette ambiance entre eux était permanente. Certes aucun de ces agents n'étaient au courant de ce qui c'était réellement passé, on leur avait

menti. Mais ils sentaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle était d'autant plus renfermée sur elle-même.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à travailler. Ce rapport qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain lui paru interminable. Mais elle appréciait le fait qu'il ne la

faisait penser à rien d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. D'habitude le même le midi il y avait au

moins trois au quatre agents dans les bureau. Olivia regarda l'heure, il était 22 heures passé. Elle avait été tellement par ce rapport qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps

passer.

"Ce n'est pas plus mal" commença-t-elle à penser. Puis elle se demanda comment sa vie pouvait être si pathétique. Ne plus voir le temps passer en était devenu une

bonne chose? Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Broyles entra dans son bureau et lui donna un café. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite car visiblement elle était très surprise. D'abord, elle se croyait seule et en

plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

"Merci Monsieur."

"Rentrez chez vous, il est tard."

"J'ai ce dossier à finir pour demain."

"Je vais arranger ça ne vous en faites pas pour ça."

"Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps de toute façon."

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il soupira.

"Très bien, alors à demain agent Dunham." dit-il en sortant.

Il était parti avant qu'elle ne lui ai répondu. Il fallu à Olivia encore deux bonnes heures pour finir ce rapport. Elle referma le dossier et s'étira. Elle était

épuisée, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle allait dormir cette nuit. Avant de partir, elle préférait prendre un autre café pour la route, c'était plus

prudent. En sortant de son bureau, elle s'arrêta net. Il était encore là, à côté de la machine à café. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule qui avait quelque chose à

faire. Il leva la tête en l'entendant.

"Déjà fini?" lui lanca-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour.

"Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous." répondit-elle en mettant en marche la machine à café.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler agent Dunham."

Il venait de fermer son dossier. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement mais il l'avait fait sourire et ça ce n'était pas rien. Peut-être était-ce la

personne à qui elle pouvait se confier. Honnêtement, elle ne le pensait pas mais à ce moment précis elle avait comme un poids en moins.

"Monsieur..."

Elle s'arrêta, son ton était très hésitant. Broyles fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous demande ça mais...qu'auriez-vous faits si vous aviez été là-bas à ma place?"

"Je me suis déjà posé la question plusieurs fois et honnêtement je n'ai jamais réussi à y répondre. Mais je pense que contrairement à vous, j'y serais resté."

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, je pense que vous vous en seriez mieux sorti que moi."

"Si c'est pour une augmentation c'est peine perdu." plaisanta-t-il."Non sérieusement je n'ai pas votre capacité a toujours repousser mes limites. Et puis vous aviez une raison de revenir pour ma part, je suis divorcé, je ne vois presque plus mes enfants...Il n'y avait personne à tromper."

Olivia reconnaissait dans sa voix la solitude qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle regrettait de lui avoir posé la question.

"Monsieur je..."

Il l'interrompit: "Olivia ce n'est pas moi suis le plus à plaindre entre nous deux. Je n'ai pas vécu ce que vous avez vécu. En revanche, je fais partie de ceux qui n'ont rien su voir. Et j'en suis désolé" dit-il sincèrement.

"Vous ne pouviez pas vous en rendre compte, vous donnez les ordres et ensuite j'agis. Ce n'est pas très dur à imiter."

"Avouez que vous avez quand même, certaines fois, une façon bien à vous d'agir. Vous vous souvenez de cette fois où vous êtes allée voir le dirigeant d'Intrepus?"

"Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter."

"C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vous dire" dit Broyles en souriant.

Broyles avait réussi à faire quelque chose que personne n'avait su faire depuis son retour: il avait une conversation normale avec Olivia Dunham. Mis à part les quelques hésitations d'Olivia, il n'y avait aucun malaise. Et il s'en félicita.

"Dunham...continuons cette conversation chez moi. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore mangé et je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine."

"Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim"

"Seulement je ne vous laisse pas le choix agent Dunham." plaisanta-t-il.

Olivia céda. Après tout, cela la sortira de sa solitude pendant un moment, aussi court soit-il. Et puis pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à s'exprimer librement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que cette conversation se finisse. Elle décida même d'aller encore plus loin.

"J'y met une condition. Si vous voulez jouer au cuisinier alors vous devrez porter un tablier."

"Je n'ai pas ça chez moi et je doute qu'un magasin soit encore ouvert à cet heure-ci"

"Ne vous inquiété pas, ma nièce adore jouer à la cuisine quand elle vient en vacances. C'est vrai qu'il sera un peu petit mais ne vous inquiété pas, ça restera entre nous."

Broyles la regarda sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit, pendant qu'elle, avait un regard très amusé.

"Vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez à votre supérieur?"

"Non, je ne m'adresse pas à mon supérieur mais à l'homme qui m'invite chez lui. Voyez-vous, mon patron n'a pas l'habitude d'inviter ses agents chez lui.

Olivia voyait clair dans le jeu de Broyles. Il voulait la faire passer à autre chose et lui faire redevenir la personne qu'elle était avant. Il était plutôt sur la bonne voie, jusqu'ici, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire esquisser le moindre sourire. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait laissé Broyles franchir cette barrière qu'elle avait établi entre elle et les autres. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle profitait de la situation. Et ça, il le savait très bien.

"Vous me revaudrez ça agent Dunham."

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix de l'amusement. Ils finirent leurs cafés et partirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme prévu, ils passèrent d'abord par l'appartement d'Olivia pour chercher le tablier d'Ella. Broyles lu sur le visage d'Olivia un sentiment de victoire au moment où il fit la grimace.

"Vous n'avez pas appréciée la dernière mission que je vous ai donné c'est ça? Sérieusement, vous n'allez pas m'y obliger?"

"Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse."

"Bon eh bien allons-y..." dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais finalement il n'était pas tout à fait mécontent qu'elle lui demande de faire ça, comme ça elle n'allait pas déprimer ce soir. Décidément, il avait vraiment bien réussi à lui changer les idées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Broyles. Elle n'y était jamais venue, mais sa maison était identique à celle de l'autre Broyles.

"Alors Dunham, qu'est-ce je vous prépare?"

"Votre spécialité"

"Je n'en ai pas vraiment, mais je sais ce que je vais cuisiner. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressée."

Il enfila le tablier et commença à préparer un plat à base de légumes. Olivia l'aida à éplucher les légumes mais ils n'étaient pas très rapides. Il faut dire qu'Olivia passait beaucoup de temps à admirer la tenue de Broyles tandis qu'il se défendait comme il pouvait. Ils finirent tout de même par y arriver. Elle l'observa préparer le repas; il était très soigneux dans ses gestes. Cela l'étonnait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était le genre d'homme qui prenait le temps de cuisiner. Elle-même ne prenait pas le temps de cuisiner, et pas seulement depuis son retour.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant le fixer de cette manière.

"J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées."

Broyles craignait au son de sa voix qu'elle ne retrouve son attitude normale: déprimée et renfermée.

"Ou alors tu étais en train de réfléchir à comment je dois m'habiller demain. Je me trompe?"

C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Mais au point où ils en étaient cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Et cela permettait également de réduire l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. De cette façon elle n'avait aucune difficulté à se confier. Quoique, il s'agissait d'Olivia Dunham là.

"Pas mal comme idée."

"Aide-moi plutôt que de dire ce genre de chose. De toute façon en ce qui concerne le travail, tu n'es pas très bien placée pour me dire comment je dois m'habiller. Heureusement d'ailleurs."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui donna un saladier.

"Mélange ça pendant que je m'occupe de surveiller la cuisson. Une minute de trop ou de moins et c'est raté."

Elle commença à brasser. Broyles l'arrêta immédiatement.

"Vas plus doucement, il faut faire ça plus doucement.

Olivia souria et ralenti le mouvement. C'était encore trop rapide donc il se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur son poignet et le fit tourner très lentement. La respiration d'Olivia s'accélera, elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle se pose sur son épaule.

"Olivia...?"

"Excuse moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Broyles n'a pas tenu compte de sa réponse. Il retira sa main de son poignet et la plaça, ainsi que son autre main sur sa taille et commença à embrasser son cou. Instinctivement elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et la leva le plus haut possible pour lui laisser un accès important à son cou. Puis elle se retourna pour atteindre ses lèvres. Cependant, ils furent rapidement arrêtés par une odeur de brûlé. Broyles réagit immédiatement pour essayer de limiter les dégâts. L'ambiance était devenue pesante. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

"Finalement, je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter d'autre chose."

"Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi."

"Honnêtement, j'en doute. Je veux dire tu as passé énormément de temps à te battre seule contre des gens dont tu ignorais tout et une fois rentrée tu te rends compte que ton absence est passée inaperçue"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ses paroles l'avait blessées car elles étaient tellement vrai. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ouvrir les yeux à ce sujet là. Et pourtant ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison.

"Je pense que la dernière chose dont tu as besoin en ce moment c'est d'être seule."

Olivia essaya de retenir ses larmes mais pour une fois elle en était incapable. Elle était touchée par la compassion qu'éprouvait Broyles pour elle.

"Oui, ces deux mois ont été durs et oui mon retour a été encore pire. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mon absence est passée inaperçu. C'est parce que la personne que je pensais la plus proche de moi, que je pensais qui me connaissait par cœur n'ai rien vu."

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

"On ne peut pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais toi non plus. Toute cette culpabilité qui nous hante jours et nuits. Et je suppose lui plus que d'autre. Olivia je parle sérieusement; reste ici cette nuit."

Elle s'accrocha à ses bras car ils étaient si chauds et si rassurants. Puis peu à peu elle les repoussa.

"Excuse moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller comme ça."

"Ca j'avais remarqué. Au bureau il y a une rumeur comme quoi tu serais un robot." dit-il en plaisantant."Ok ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ta tête."

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Enfin si elle comprenait mais ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

"Fais-moi confiance."

Elle s'exécuta. Les mains de Broyles atteignirent les épaules d'Olivia et commencèrent à la masser. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire redescendre toute la pression qu'elle avait en ce moment. Le visage d'Olivia était très expressif, elle était envahit de bien-être. Au bout de quelques minutes elle souria.

"Finalement je vais peut-être rester."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Certaine." murmura-t-elle.

"Bon alors, où en étions nous? A oui, c'était le moment où j'allais chercher des plats surgelés..."

Cette réplique la fit sourire.

"Voici les limites de tes compétences culinaires."

"Ne te fies pas à ça, mon assistante m'a quelque peu perturbé."

"J'ai un message de sa part. Elle est désolée."

"Elle a de quoi l'être; à cause d'elle je passe pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas cuisiner aux yeux d'une personne à qui je comptais prouver le contraire."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerais d'autres chances."

"Sûrement"

Il parti quelques minutes pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

"Alors voilà ce que j'ai trouvé: haricots vert et steak haché ça te vas?"

"Ca me va"

Cette fois ci il n'y eu aucun problème de cuisson et rien n'était venu perturber leur repas. Le climat était redevenu le même qu'au début.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, pour ma part je tombe de sommeil. Je vais te montrer la chambre dans laquelle tu vas dormir."

"Je te suis"

Il l'emmena dans une petite chambre, probablement la chambre d'un enfant.

"Par contre, je n'ai pas de tenue pour dormir. Pas de tenue "féminine" du moins."dit-il presque gêné.

"Eh bien je me contenterais de quelque chose de plus "masculin" dans ce cas '' répondit Olivia sans prêter attention à son attitude.

« Juste une dernière chose… j'ai le droit de prendre une photo ? »

« Même pas en rêve. »

Broyles lui prêta une chemise, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et parti dormir. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait réussir à dormir cette nuit. Elle ne regrettait pas, comme elle l'aurait pensé, d'être venue ici.

Et pourtant, même en se tournant et se retournant, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais cette fois la raison était différente, ce n'était pas de la dépression, non elle était trop agitée, trop excitée pour dormir. De toute façon elle ne voulait pas vraiment dormir, elle voulait se remémorer chaque détail de cette soirée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé exactement depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans ce lit. Elle se leva et atteignis la chambre de Broyles (elle avait eu l'occasion d'y aller quand elle était dans l'autre monde). Olivia ouvrit la porte et vit que Broyles dormait profondément. Elle s'y attendait mais elle aurait tout de même aimé qu'il soit réveillé. La sensation du contact de leurs lèvres lui revint à l'esprit. Olivia ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis des mois mais elle avait trouvé ça plus qu'agréable. Elle se glissa dans les draps avec lui et avec la chaleur qu'il dégageait, elle s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Broyles ouvrit les yeux, il était à peine 7 heures. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, c'était un reflexe qu'il avait toujours eu. Il la retira progressivement et pour la première fois remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il paniquait presque, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas comment elle avait atterrie là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble? Est-ce qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble? Il y avait trop de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de se poser des questions pour la regarder. Elle était très mignonne quand elle dormait, surtout qu'elle était clairement en train de se servir de lui en tant qu'oreiller et le fait qu'elle porte sa chemise la rendait encore plus sexy. "Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si grave s'il s'était passé quelque chose" pensa-t-il. Il ne se rendait pas compte que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il le remarqua uniquement quand son réveil se mit à sonner, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était 7 heures. Olivia poussa un léger grognement avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux et, une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur Broyles elle recula brusquement.

"Je suis désolé...je...je n'arrivais pas à dormir et..."

Olivia n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une phrase correctement tellement elle était confuse.

"Une fois que tu te seras calmée tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici hier soir parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir" dit Broyles amusé.

Elle se figea et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Evidemment qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, il dormait.

"On est allé se coucher..."

"Jusque là ça va je m'en souviens" la coupa-t-il.

"Ensuite je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis allée voir si toi tu dormais ce qui était le cas. J'ai pensé que j'aurais plus de chance de dormir ici."

Olivia attendait la réaction de Phillip, tandis que lui attendait la suite.

"Et?"

"Et rien du tout, je me suis endormis, il était vraiment tard. Mais je ne pensais pas que je dormirais toute la nuit."

Il rigola visiblement soulagé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Olivia gênée.

"J'avais peur de devoir aller chez le médecin pour vérifier l'état de ma mémoire"

Elle sourit elle aussi soulagée. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas eu envie qu'il le prenne mal.

Il prit un air sérieux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Bien dormi?" dit Broyles en rapprochant son visage du sien.

"Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru" dit-elle en faisant la même chose.

Avant que leurs deux visages ne se touchent, Olivia avait déjà une main derrière la nuque de Phillip. Et avec ses mains elle pressa d'autant plus leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Il était maintenant allongé sur elle et sa bouche voyageait sur chaque partie de son visage. Il passa à son cou tandis que ses mains avaient enlevés un bouton, puis deux. Cela donnait quelque chose de très décolleté. Mais elle posa une sur celle de Broyles pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction.

"Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner". Il l'embrassa. "Je reviens" dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit en retour. Une fois qu'il était parti Olivia commença à se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Il y a deux jours de cela elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus approcher ses collègues comme elle avait approché John. Mais cette nuit il avait été là pour, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement et puis elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de faire une erreur? Pourquoi? Elle le savait très bien pourquoi; Peter. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui pardonner, pour l'instant du moins. Mais si elle était blessée à ce point c'était justement parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Oui cela ne faisait aucun doute elle l'aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Broyles arriva avec un plateau copieux; Croissants, café...

"Je n'ai pas été trop..." il s'arrêta, la seule chose qui était sur son lit était la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée. Elle était partie.


End file.
